


Brand New

by Sunflowersandchiggers



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s04e05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflowersandchiggers/pseuds/Sunflowersandchiggers
Summary: Set after episode 4x05 delivery day.This is the first thing I've written, pretty much ever. I wanted something more from delivery day and couldn't find any fics for that time period. If someone would like to do edits I'll give them credit.





	1. Parker's Birthday

Jonah's phone buzzed. He smiled, seeing the name on the text message.

 

_ To: Jonah Cloud Nine // Today 7:55 PM _

**Amy:** Hey, I mean it. Thank you for being wonderful today. Even with all the craziness, this still went better than Emma's delivery!

 

_ To: Amy floor supervisor // Today 7:56 PM _

**Jonah:** Of course Ames. Hey let me know when I can come by after you get home, I have a couple frozen dinners for you

 

_ To: Jonah Cloud Nine // Today 7:56 PM _

**Amy:** Dinners? Why?

 

_ To: Amy floor supervisor // Today 7:57 PM _

**Jonah:** So you don't have to worry about making Emma and yourself dinner for a little while. I wanted to do a whole week but I don't think your fridge has room. So I'll just have to come over and cook. ;)

 

Jonah was pretty sure he could hear her roll her eyes over text message. He's still upset about not having a defined relationship with Amy, and a little offended that Adam doesn't know yet, but he knows it's Amy's family and she will tell then when she's ready. Tonight, she has a brand new, perfect son.  _ With Adam. _ He thought, picturing them together, looking at their beautiful baby, together.  _ Nope. No, not now. _ Shaking his head he can't stop himself from texting

 

_ To: Amy floor supervisor // Today 7:59 PM _

**Jonah:** Hey is Adam still there?

 

He watched his phone as the three little dots appeared and disappeared over again. Meaning she is typing, then erasing, then typing, then erasing... "What is so hard to write that she has to keep editing herself?" He accidentally asked out loud. At least he had finally found his own place,  _ I can't imagine what Garrett would have said. I guess of everyone, Garrett would have just ignored it. He's a good roommate. _ This time Jonah made sure he was thinking inside his head. Still, he watched those dots on the screen and his brain started filling in what he thought she was saying. "Adam is here and we decided he will move in." "Jonah, Adam asked me to marry him again and in all the new baby happy hormones I said yes." "Adam is happy you were here, but doesn't want you trying to play dad."

 

Those stupid dots were still there.

 

"Ugh I can't take this!" He actually shouted in his living room.

_ My neighbors are going to think I'm schizophrenic. _ He was about to just call her when he saw those three dots replaced by a long text:

 

_ To: Jonah Cloud Nine // Today 8:05 PM _

**Amy:** Oh, no, he isn't. He went to get Emma and take her to his mom's house. I just had a baby for heaven's sakes and he keeps going on and on about how stressed he was today. Then he said "I'll take Emma's to my mom's, YOU CANNOT IMAGINE the day I've had." And I kinda lost it. Really? I, the human who just pushed another human out of her like a weird version of Alien, can't imagine his day? Long story short, he knows about you. Sorry to drop this on you, I know I haven't really wanted to define things yet.

 

_Hmm...he knows about me. I wonder what hr knows about me. Still progress is progress,_ Jonah thought to himself, trying to keep himself from getting too excited as he typed.

 

_ To: Amy floor supervisor // Today 8:07 PM _

**Jonah:** :) Can I come visit now, or are you going to go to sleep soon?

 

_ To: Jonah Cloud Nine // Today 8:08 PM _

**Amy:** :/ I think visiting hours are over. I also think they have no security here, so I guess, do what you want? I won't be sleeping for a while. I have a new roommate hacking up a lung, I'm trying to decide if I should tell her they didn't change the blanket from the dead lady...maybe she'd leave if she knew.

 

Jonah smiled, jumped in his car, and rehearsed what he wanted to say the whole drive to the clinic.


	2. Night Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, from the One Direction song.

Jonah entered her hospital room quietly.

"Hey."

"Hey" she said, clearly tired and worn out but still with that elated glow.

"So first, what happened with Adam? You seemed great when I left"

 

"Umm...I really don't want to talk about it," she said, but it all started coming out anyway. Adam's excuses for not being there earlier, his overwhelm at his friend needing a ride to karate, forgetting Emma at school, Amy whisper-yelling at him for forgetting Emma, the "you can't imagine" line from Adam, Amy retelling her day including the "Jonah offered to pay the $2000, so we went back only to find out it was really twenty thousand," Adam being surprised at that revelation of Jonah wanting to pay, the "he's been a more supportive partner than you were today, and it's not even his kid," line from Amy, and the shocked "Oh. Partner. I knew that would happen. So I'm guessing you don't want to get back together then, even though we just had a baby." A few other things, then Adam left, pouting.

Any sighed, and laid back against the stolen pillow. "Sorry. It was a mess. Is a mess, actually"

 

"But you're still kind of smiling?" Jonah asked, confused.

 

"Well, yeah. See, after he left I got to hold and feed little Parker Sosa Dubonowski, and you started texting me and told me you got food for me and Emma when I get home." She was beaming. He knew it was more because of the baby, but it made his heart leap to see her so happy, with Adam's baby. Obviously it's her baby too.  _ If she can look this happy with his kid, how happy will she look one day with m-- _ He stopped his thought and looked around the room.

 

"Well, you should be happy I came. I figured this place probably has five star dining," he said with a wink. "but just in case, I brought sustenance!" Before Amy could roll her eyes at his word choice, he proudly held up a Chick-fil-a bag, dragged over the bedside table that should have had wheels, and spread out the food, making sure it rested on the flattened bag instead of the who-knows-what-diseases-are-living-on-it table.

 

Amy's eyes widened as a huge smile spread across her face. "Yeah, you're a much better partner. Thank you!"

 

"You're welcome. And hey, your roommate is gone."

 

"Yeah, I watched her try to push the call button. It fell into the darkness, just like mine, and then she just walked out."

 

Jonah chuckled, and accidently changed the subject.

"Parker’s a good name, did both of you come up with it?" As soon as he said it he hoped it wasn't a fight, but he  _ was _ genuinely curious.

 

"I saw it in a baby book and liked it. Adam said he always wanted to name his son Parker because of his high school buddy, which made me like it less, but I asked if his middle name could be Sosa. He agreed, so I guess he learned something about compromise from our counseling after all!”

 

"Hey, that sounds like a great start to co-parenting!"

 

"Well, that was before we fought..."

 

"Oh, right." Jonah squirmed in his folding chair a little. "By the way, is he...I mean, I didn't mean to step on his...like, I know this is his kid.." Jonah stumbled awkwardly over his words, not wanting to make Amy upset but needing to know if Adam saw him as an enemy.

 

"No." Amy said suddenly. "He's not mad at you. He's mad at me because he wanted to ask out some girl a month ago and didn't because he thought I would want him back. He said had he known, he would have had a girlfriend to bring into this hospital room too."

 

Jonah caught on and raised his eyebrows, teasing her. "Sooo...does that make me your boyfriend?"

 

"Oh. Yeah we need to figure that out...." Amy let out a sigh, not having the desire or energy to deal with this conversation yet. "A new baby is hard, and exhausting, and puts strains on every relationship, so--"

 

A clean nurse quickly came in the room, holding Parker. Amy was surprised that she looked so pristine and clean for a nurse at this hospital.

"Hey mama, this little guy needs to eat some time in the next hour, so I thought since you were awake and your...um...man is here, you could have him for a bit."

 

"Oh, thank you! You are so nice, how on Earth do you work here?" Amy blurted out, then realized what she said and wished she hadn't.

 

The nurse chuckled, causing Amy's face to return almost to its original color, “Oh girl, I grew up so poor,  **this** was the nice hospital. Now I've got myself a man that contributes and I can do this part time. I like the night shift, my patients are usually either asleep, dead, or new Mama's like yourself." She smiled sincerely, handed off Parker, and walked out of the room with a, "I'll be back in about an hour and a half."

 

Jonah chuckled, "Once they know what it's like, there are people who do nothing, and people who do something. She is the second kind."

 

"You are too," replied Amy. When Jonah turned to look at her he found her staring back at him. She was a little puzzled at how to say it, not wanting to sound sarcastic but fighting to keep her walls up. She settled on another expression of appreciation.

 

"I really can't thank you enough for today. I honestly have no idea what I would have done."

 

"I know how you can thank me," Jonah responded, shifting his gaze to perfect little Parker and holding out his hands.

 

"Oh! Do you want to hold him?"

 

She watched as Jonah carefully scooped up the little bundle, holding him tight to his chest. "Hi there buddy, I'm Jonah." Parker started to fuss and cry. Amy offered to take him back, when Jonah cut her off with a, "No it's ok, I got it. You finish your food." He walked around, even moving into the hallway. Amy could still hear them, not more than a buzzer's radius away. She heard the cry go down to a sniffling wimper, then he stopped.  _ Wow, that was fast, Amy thought. He's actually pretty good at this. _

 

Jonah came back in the room and sat down, his eyes locked on Parker. She watched him rub Parker's tiny back as he slowly got him to go to sleep.  _ How does he know how to do this? _ she thought.

 

As if he could read her mind, Jonah said, "It's been so long since I've seen my nieces and nephews this small. I lived with my sister for a while when she had her first and her husband had to work a lot. I've missed this."

 

Amy chuckled softly, in awe of him. She finished her food and motioned for Parker. Jonah smiled and said, "Do I really have to give him back? Don't you need to get up or use the bathroom or something?"

 

“Ugh," Amy moaned, with just a small eye roll. "I do need to use the bathroom. I think it's like, down the hall or something." The fact she didn't have even one bathroom in this shared room was insane, but whatever. A fight for another day.

 

"Here, give me a sec," replied Jonah, gently moving the baby to one arm and using the other to support Amy as she got up. "How are you feeling, like with recovering?"

 

As they walked to the bathroom, him supporting her with one arm and holding Parker in the other, Amy explained some of the recovery process, the frozen mesh underwear, the giant maxi pads, the no sex for six weeks. That one got a laugh out of Jonah as he responded, "Is that for you to heal physically or to get some sleep?"

 

Amy laughed, then quickly stiffened against Jonah, realizing that laughing was a mistake. "Probably both, to be honest. Maybe it's just for some peace and quiet from horny husbands and boyfriends," she said, jabbing an elbow into his side.

 

"Hey, you won't get any argument from me until the seventh week!" He purposefully didn't say anything about her choice of the word "boyfriend” again.

 

Amy used the bathroom, changed out her ice pack, and waddled down the hall with Jonah back to her room. After the walk and helping her get back in the bed, she was surprised Parker was still asleep. She woke him up and started to feed him.

 

"So...we were talking, earlier..." Jonah trailed off, hinting at their earlier conversation.

 

"Ha ha. Get me in bed feeding a baby, you know I'm trapped, so now's the perfect time for this conversation, of course. Was that your plan?"

 

"Possibly." Jonah smirked at her, making her laugh. Then his face turned serious and he said, "Hey, Amy. You know I'm here. I'm here for you, for Emma, for Parker. That hasn't changed. I'm not going anywhere."

 

"You say that, but what if we made everything official. You become part of our lives. That means not just me. It means Emma, and even Adam, and now Parker. It means everyone adjusts to having you around. And things get hard. Things always get hard. But, if you decide to leave, not only do I lose you but Emma and everyone else loses you too. It's so much pressure for you that I don't think you've really thought through. I know you know I'm a package deal, but have you really considered the consequences of that? Things become serious, not just public, the minute we tell Emma."

 

He looked at her, processing everything she's said. He has thought about it before, but never from her point of view. "Amy. Every time I think about if at some point we break up, I've always thought of you breaking up with me. I mean it, I'm not going anywhere."

 

"Maybe we just hold off for now at labeling anything, and telling people."

 

"How about this," Jonah said nervously. "In exactly one month from today, we make everything official. Tell everyone, the whole thing. Then I have one month of new baby life and can see some of the reality, and you have one month of new baby life. It'll hit us both and be sufficiently hard, and the no sex thing will make sure we can't just sidestep any of the problems that might come up with us. I don't anticipate changing my mind, but I will hold off on being involved with Emma and Parker and everyone for one month so  _ you _ can realize that I'm not going anywhere."

 

"Ok, but one month isn't enough time for you to really get sick of us."

 

Jonah took a deep breath and replied in his most calm and controlled voice, "Then how much time would be enough Amy? A year? Five years?" 

He paused for a second, hoping she knows he wasn't mad, but wanting his words to sink in. "I understand you wanting to hold off to protect your family, and I'm on board with that. But at some point there's a step of faith that will have to be taken. I'm ready when you are. You might never feel ready, so I'll give you a month to prepare yourself."

 

"Wait, is that an ultimatum? Break up with me if I'm not ready to go public in one month?" Amy narrowed her eyes, preparing to demolish him in an argument.

 

"No, no, no, don't worry, it's not like that."  Jonah quickly thought through that Ted talk about de-escalation, and picked a response. He gave a small smile. "Amy, I want to be with you. And when I say that, I'm including Emma and Parker. I want to be in your lives, and I've wanted that for years. So I have thought about it. I know your family situation is different from other women I've dated. But seriously, give me some credit. I already taught Emma how to use a maxi pad. And yelled at her in the store. I've even helped your golden globes party disaster." He gently teased and saw her face soften a bit, even with the eye roll. Before she could cut in with some sarcastic comment about her golden globes party being great, he kept talking, "I've seen a tiny bit of being in your life and I've loved it. When I say I'm giving you a month what I mean is you can have one month without having to have this conversation again. I will wait one month for you to be ready, and if by Parker's one month birthday, you're not there, I'll bring it up again, and see where you are at. I'm not going away. And I'm willing to be annoying."

 

"Ugh I know! It's like a talent," she replied, giving him a smirk. "Ok. Even though that's still kind of an ultimatum, ok. One more month of not telling people. If I'm ready before that, I'll let you know."

 

Amy felt Parker move and looked down. "Oh look, perfect timing." She held up Parker and fixed her shirt. Jonah took him for her so she could get more comfortable. As he's holding this beautiful little boy, he just can't help it. "Aren't you just the sweetest thing! Everyone is going to love you." Parker's eyes roll around, he can't focus on Jonah's face, but Jonah keeps talking anyway. "You've got me already Parker, I just love you so much, and I can't wait to watch you grow up." His smile froze as he realized what he just said. He stiffly gave Parker back to Amy, and considered the merits of bolting for the door vs pretending he didn't just talk about loving Parker and watching him grow up.

 

Amy laughed a little and stopped him, "I know what you meant. Babies have that effect on everyone."

 

Jonah breathed a sigh of relief and replied, "Of course,  _ your _ babies have that effect on everyone because they get their good looks from their mom. Anyway, it's late, and I'm covering your shift tomorrow, so I should probably go."

 

"Oh yeah, of course. Thanks."

 

Jonah made sure Amy was good and comfortable, set up a time to see her tomorrow, and got her house keys from her to put their dinners in the fridge and freezer. They had a great kiss goodbye, Jonah hoping the whole time that Amy could feel how serious he already was, then he kissed the top of Parker's head, and headed out through the disease filled lobby to go home.

  
  



End file.
